User talk:Bondpedia
Better Quality =) I found out an way to convert the fraps file to mp4 who reduce the file by 90 %, the quality is even good for so mutch file reduction, as seen on M1 Garand in BC2 this time i have 1280*720 Sony Vegas is pro Maxwell123 21:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I added the videos to playlitst. Is there any way we can get an use for the following picture: idk if it is an good idea to link to youtube ? Maxwell123 17:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Look at the links down the Play4Free page. Link to the games social networking websites. Maxwell123 18:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) If i think about it you may have right words may describe better then pictures. Overall since i uploaded the pictures could we get use from them ? Maxwell123 18:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Should the game main theme song be placed in the infobox/template or more down on the page and the sound template? Maxwell123 18:36, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Roger that ! Maxwell123 18:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey maybe we should use the overhead picture like on the BC2 tread also in Play4Free !?, the picture make more effects from my view point. Maxwell123 19:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) What i mean is that maybe we should use the BC2 main theme as an inspiration to add an picture over the main theme on the Play4Free page to, what is your viewpoint Exsample: Maxwell123 19:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Youtube During the last days there is many uploads, but they should be marked whit an black battlefield wiki mark + adding links to social websites. maybe you can do it if you have time ? Maxwell123 19:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Did an update, check here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSJTJLoFvwE Maxwell123 19:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey em, if you look at the video in the templates: i did notice that the video is somewhat some pixels from the border, is there an tweak that will put the video more closer to the grey border ? Maxwell123 20:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) From my viewpoint if it is possible we should change it to my suggestion. Overall it just looks more symetrical and in harmony at the same time. demonstration: Maxwell123 20:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Im not sure, maybe you can take an look into it, this may improve the overall visual experience, tought is just an small improvment, overall i hope its possible to do so. Maxwell123 20:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, exactly what I wanted it should looks like! was it an hard puzzle to figure out ? Maxwell123 21:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I did notice there is one pixel line highter compared to the buttom, it it possible to remove one horizontal pizel line upon the line, if so everything should looks symetrical Maxwell123 21:38, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Great! - from my point of view the video template looks perfect. Maxwell123 14:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Anecdotes As much as it would be nice to archive it, and confine the anecdotes to the blog pages, I honestly think it's a good thing to keep as an active thread. Otherwise, the wiki RSS blog feed would become basically redundant for keeping up with news. - 17:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) weapon infobox Can I just add the two new fields and start changing the pages to reflect the new design? Also, sent you another version of the M14 video. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know if it's worth waiting, because it's been 4 days since the last edit to that page... I think there's no reason not to. I guess I'll just go ahead. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: RSS I believe it is set-up that way, no? - Bovell Talk | 16:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :All blogs tagged with Category:News show up on that list. Unless non-news blogs are being tagged with that category, I do not see the issue you are describing at the moment. - Bovell Talk | 17:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Were they maybe in Category:News at some point? I'm sorry I can't really help much, but everything appears to be set-up correctly. - Bovell Talk | 17:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Home page portals How about making one for trailers? When I'm done with most of the BFBC and BFBC 2 trailers it could be added to the front page. Is it possible to make space for it? Great! Thanks :) So Convinced!! in the new Physical Warfare trailer i swear the T88 3RD Person file i uploaded is real U.S Marine P.S TALLY HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Zephalian 12:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Uh heads up This and this. I think we banned him from cod wiki for trolling so be warned. --'N7' T| ] 12:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Reworking I did some class rework for a few factions in Battlefield Vietnam *Military Assistance Command, Vietnam *Army of the Republic of Vietnam *Vietnam Air Force(copy pasting so fun.) *Viet Cong *and a few others.-Slopijoe - nanodesu 12:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Weapon whit attachment As seen by this video the M9 now have an silencer, my question is where should we place that one. My first tought was to create an second video slot for the infobox/template what is your idea ? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9egiV1Ubp0 Maxwell123 13:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but i may suggest that we add an second video slot, whit he ram around it for the visual experience. I tried add an second tab but didnt work can you readjust it ? Maxwell123 14:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) let me atleast try it out Maxwell123 14:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Check the M9 page now for what i mean. Maxwell123 14:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7F13-o1yMuQ - M9 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9egiV1Ubp0 - M9 Silenced Maxwell123 14:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) So what should we go for, for me adding an second tab dosn't do anything harms, and yes it looks in shape at the same time. Maxwell123 14:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I created this one, what about something liket his http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maxwell123/Sandbox2 Maxwell123 14:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey you dont mind if we include the firing sound & video like the M4 Carbine page now Maxwell123 14:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) My point is that the in the sound tab we can try get the best recording audio as possible, in the video page often the sound are affected by background noises exsamples are in-game files, or we may find the most silent place to perfrom audio recording. Overall, we can keep hight quality sound exsamples there ! Maxwell123 14:53, September 4, 2011 (UTC) moving towards border if you check the Cao Son Temple page then music, i want to move the youtube played more to the border, like the same problem on the template/infobox, it it possible to readjust ? Maxwell123 17:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Video tab assistance Hey again, currently im trying to add this video tab on other wiki's so if you can check the template codes bellow, and insert the same command like on infobox/weapon here, then it may work. }}|left=margin-right:1em;|margin-left:1em;}}" |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px;" | }| }}} |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; font-size:larger; color:#FFFFFF; background:#9DB36B; border-top:1px solid #999; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" |' }| }| }}' |- |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Console codename }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Damage }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Damage Multipliers }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Magazine Size }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Tier }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Unlocked at }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Cost (Black Ops) }}}}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Cost (Zombies) }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Cost (Survival Mode) }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Starting Ammunition }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Maximum Ammunition }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Reload Time }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Rate of Fire }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Range (explanation) }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Radius }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Recoil }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Penetration }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Fire Mode }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Used by }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| HUD icon style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center" }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Kill icon style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center" }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Sound(s) }}} |-colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Video }}} }| }}} |} --Maxwell123 21:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Well as it is now the video tab is implented but disnt show up the video when inserted, is it possible to copy and insert the command "we" use like this: Source mode to view |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" | }| }}} }| }}} |- --Maxwell123 22:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) So far so good, can you try implent that code in full list i send you above, sandbox need to be an excellent for this --Maxwell123 22:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the list above is the cod wiki's template:infobox/weapon source codes, so if you can add that command you posted last time, in the list so it may wor, (yes try out in sandbox) --Maxwell123 22:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Check out the Sandbox now, it's what i want it should looks like ! --Maxwell123 22:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I didn't get it about renaming console, can you show me the difference ? Yea i agree can you just readjust it like that, then i im gonna send it over so an admin may add the full template. Overall thanks for the help and effort spent on this, by the way sleep well --Maxwell123 23:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah, sure. What about? 20:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: I had been contemplating nominating myself, but I've always been hesitant to do so. I would be honored if you nominated me. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Damage Demonstration Hey agian, well what i came up whit is my new idea, what about showing some performance of the gun ! *To do this i need an assistor, the assistor is my target dummy. *I will record some fotage about how many hits is requared to kill whit magnum or body armor whit the gun In BC2, so whit some software editing tweaks we can use it to demonstrate even further about the power of the gun. Overall compared to the current only straight line firing clips, i think this will show more then just emty. Maxwell123 16:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) What i mean is an idea, from this video, however my im gonna show how many hits is requared, if enemy have body armor or not. --Maxwell123 18:03, September 7, 2011 (UTC) As seen here: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/M1911#Damage_Demonstration http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOngRLZyzAQ Maxwell123 20:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) In BC2 there is damage drops off, so i thought between the short/long range could make it so most overall as possible, The downside about to close is: if we deside to just use close range then damage is max everytime. Maxwell123 20:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) As seen by this damage, the M1911 does 33,4 damage up to 12 meters, after that it drops gradually to 25 beyond 42m. --Maxwell123 20:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Well as you suggest i can make an change, take it something closer, from current time i just recorded the m1911, m60,mg3 from this distance. If you realy want i can move even close if needed. Maxwell123 21:09, September 7, 2011 (UTC) The question is if the videos find it self well-placed bellow the gallerys Maxwell123 21:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry X048J 19:23, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. However can I ask you why linked headers are legit for guns? Or maybe, if are they legit? X048J 19:38, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I have to say the ac wiki is tougher in everything, dosen't make me a better editor though, it seems i suck at editing so it says in the AC WIKI ahh well what can i do about it?, i guess i should stay here. P.S please reconsider Wiki Achievements. Zephalian 06:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) gay is gay marriage allowed in britan please don't be offened RE: Yeah, that's the only one I really use. Have no experience with Facebook and have my own channel on YT to manage. Seventeen failed uploads and counting. Lot of annoying bumping going on... Anyway, one serious thing. User:Nayhem has created literally a ton of tactics pages, mostly to do with things that are either discouraged tactics, things that have been patched and other general things, as well as making a lot of redlinks, which'll be annoying for . Mind taking a look at some of them and seeing whether or not they are that necessary? - 16:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey bond Could you add input to this forum? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) BF2 weapon guide menus What do you think of these? I got my inspiration from a similar menu done by the youtuber ParaHaXz. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3DHuQosxvI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdUtskoqQUI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_TTj8ntDRg Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:22, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Petty vandal... http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/193.213.12.13 Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Youtube tweets I'm guessing they're automated tweets, but would it be possible to maybe limit the number of tweets done to a low number? It's simply because around fifty tweets have been posted for YT videos and it does look as if we are trying to spam follower's tweet feeds to me. - 20:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Dang these modern systems. Give me a runner anyday... Hmm, thinking about it, if we were to maybe, instead of having the auromated system, post a tweet saying "check out some of our latest uploads at our YouTube channel" every so often. It'd look better than the automated message (to me that is) - 20:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Trailer Portal Thanks! By the way, could you check out the Battlefield 3 page? seems like there's a message "im pretty sure its going tp be MA15+ but i could be wrong" on the top, but I can't find it, possibly it might be on a template. wHY? Why change my blog name? Zephalian 13:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Your opinions... ...on this. High time I modernised my userpage. And yes, it does look a bit like yours - for now... - 14:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandal OK, I don't think got the message. Looks like he needs a block. Raven's wing 14:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sig Okay, thanks. I forget to look at the signature policies sometimes. Btw, we have the same name D:. 17:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:War Template The template kinda seems too big now. Other than that I'm fine with the changes.